Settling of Scores
by Rhoswen19
Summary: “One more point for the good guys.” “This is not a competition.” If it isn't then why are the bad guys trying to get even. The Team needs to find out before they lose their former lab rat. Greg SandersOC R
1. Guilty

**Settling of Scores**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing.

**Author:** This is my first try at writing a fic so please be gentle with me. I apologize for the mistakes it hasn't being proof read.

**Settling of Scores**

It was a long day for Greg; he had spent it in court waiting for his turn to testify. The case was a popular one, Terrance Malloy, wealthy guy that kept his face away from the actual action, meaning he would send others to do his dirty work which include kidnapping, murder and extortion. After he was done in court he went back to the lab expecting Grissom would put him in a case.

"Hello Grissom"

"How did it go on court Greg?"

"One more point for the good guys."

"This is not a competition."

"I know but it feels good to know that one major bad guy its going to jail for the rest of his life."

"I know Greg."

"So…do you need me for something?"

"Just to take off that monkey suit and go home."

"Really?"

"I want you early tomorrow…for a change."

"Thanks Grissom I'll see you tomorrow."

"Greg?" – He was almost out the door.

"Yes?"

"You did a good job today."

He smiled and went on his way to the locker room. That last comment made his day worth it. Ever since he became a CSI Level 1 he felt unsure like no matter what he did he wasn't doing a good job. Sara was great, he learned a lot from her but she too forgets that he's working hard to be at the same level they are and no one seems to notice. Grissom telling him he did a good job made up for all the times his work was ignored. In the locker room he took a shower and changed into his normal jeans and t-shirt, he had his music blaring from his headphones and he was going home to the beautiful wife nobody knew he had.

It's not that he didn't want everybody to know about her it was just that he felt they wouldn't care. In fact, they did know her, they talked to her a couple of times and even hanged out together, it was funny to Greg how they didn't connect the dots, you would think that by been the best CSI in the country they would at least be suspicious of the same last name but not even that. He left a message on her cell phone and went on his way.

The ride home was smooth and uneventful. He put his keys on the kitchen counter and roamed the fridge for something to eat. He prepared a snack and turned the TV on. He didn't even notice when she got home, he didn't realize he fell asleep on the couch. She gave him a quick peck on the lips and made her way to their room.

"How did the trial go?"

"Guilty"

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you. How was your day?"

"Pretty average"

"You know I was thinking of having dinner out. You've been working all day, I have the day off and we barely see each other as it is. You know so we can spend some quality time."

"Umm…I like the way you think"

"So what'd you say, we rest a couple of hours then go to a nice restaurant maybe some dancing and we come here and get some more relaxation."

"I'm up for all that except the dancing, I don't want to hear loud music or be around drunken people."

"You got yourself a deal."

After discussing their plans for the evening they fell asleep. Around 6pm she got up and took a shower when she got out she woke him up so he would do the same. While he took his shower she wandered through her closet looking for something nice to wear, she found a cute little dress, she thought it was perfect. Then she sat in front of her mirror with her make up laid out. When he got out of the shower and saw her he thought she look beautiful and she wasn't even finished. Once she was done making herself even prettier they went on their way to the restaurant.

"Welcome to Gio's, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, under the name of Greg Sanders."

"Very well, follow me please."

They spent close to two hours in the restaurant, and had a nice dinner and conversation. When it was dessert time her eyes lit up and he laughed at the fact that she would actually stop eating dinner and leave room for the dessert.

"Are you ready for dessert?"

"Yes ma'am, my wife and I would like a cheesecake with chocolate sauce."

"I'll be back with your plate in a couple of minutes."

"Thank you." – Once the hostess left.

"Honey I was thinking…"

"Yes?"

"Well, we've been married for close to two years now."

"I see where you're going with this."

"You do?"

"Excuse me, here's your cheesecake. Enjoy!" – With that she left again.

"You want to tell everybody in the lab about us."

"Not precisely. I want us to considerate having children."

"Kids? You want to have kids?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Don't get me wrong, I would love to have kids with you it's just, I don't know, I thought because of our job it would be hard for us to be there for them."

"I know, but I was considering transferring to the grave shift. That way we could work together and also work while they sleep and be there for them during the day."

"Angela you know we can't be in the same shift, co-workers aren't suppose to get married."

"Then I can move to days that way we both would be able to take care of our kids.

When are we going to see each other if you do that?"

"I don't know Greg. I really want to have a baby and I'm willing to do anything to make it happen."

"I just don't think we're ready for that Angie."

"You don't want to take that responsibility just admit it."

"It's not that, look I don't want to fight over this. It's been a good day for me and I really don't want to discuss this matter in a restaurant. Let's analyze it better in the house."

The subject of having kids stood there. Greg wanted to make Angie happy but he was a realist and he knew that in their line of work it would be difficult. Nevertheless he would think of something to make her dream come true plus he always wonder how their kids would be like. They left the restaurant thinking how nice it was spending time together. Angela was slightly angry about how the whole issue had turn out but she didn't want to ruin his day plus there are other ways to turn a man around.

"I'm glad we did this."

"Me too. I was thinking of doing it regularly like a date night."

"I like that idea as much as I like you."

"You're supposed to love the idea almost as much as you love me."

"I'm getting there give me some time."

"Time is all we have sweetheart."

Almost as it was on cue a car smashed into theirs from her side. One minute they were talking the next all they saw was glass breaking. The first thing he registered was pain all over his body, then he remembered what happened he didn't think he lost consciousness he was just disoriented. He tried to check on his wife but his seatbelt wouldn't let him so he took it out. He moved carefully her head to face him there was blood on the side of her face he could see that at least her leg was pinned in the car and that she was unconscious. "Angela baby wake up". When she didn't respond he took his cell phone and called 911. After identifying himself as CSI Greg Sanders he said he was involved in an accident and asked for Detective Brass while talking on the phone he didn't noticed the guy coming straight to the car. The guy dressed in dark clothes stopped in front of the car window and fired at Greg at least three times and then disappeared. "Sir, are you still there?"


	2. Personal

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing.

**Author:** This one is a little shorter than the first one. Let me know what'd you think.

Chapter two

It took the police a couple of minutes to get there and when they did Brass was the first one to check it. He saw two cars in a T position; the first car had an unconscious woman inside, the other one he knew too well. As he reached the car he noticed that things weren't as they seemed, Greg called for a car accident and if it was one why were bullet casings on the floor next to the car and blood starting to drip from it. As he approached the car he saw Greg covered in blood trying desperately to breathe.

"This is Detective Brass, I need an ASAP on those ambulances, we also have a multiple gun shot victim here that's bleeding to death and note that is a fellow CSI."

"They're 3 minutes away detective."

"He doesn't have three minutes." – When he looked back at Greg he had closed his eyes and Brass immediately check for a pulse. - "Come on kid I know that you can make it" – Without letting go he took his cell phone one more time.

"Grissom"

"We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Greg was involved in a car accident/ shooting."

"How is he?"

"Not good, I need your guys here now because something here looks fishy."

"I'll talk to Ecklie."

"You should also tell him that Angela Sanders from the swing shift is Greg's passenger."

"I'll see you in a couple of minutes if anything happens call me."

Just as he was hanging up two ambulances made their way in. the first one to arrived followed protocol and went directly to the worse victim, this one being Greg. They got him out of the car and placed him on the floor, checked for a pulse and breathing sounds. They rolled him to the side to check for exit wounds but only found one on the back of the shoulder. Brass was listening to every word they said… "GSW to left upper and center of the chest another one graze his neck... massive blood loss... decreased breath sounds... BP 60 over 30 and dropping… He's not breathing… let's tube him and run…" Brass couldn't believe that the young kid was dying in front of his eyes. "We need an officer to drive…" Brass yelled for a uniform and before they went on their way to Dessert Palms he heard the monitors shrieking. The firefighters were still trying to free Angela from the car. She woke up briefly and began to call for Greg's name. Brass knew it wasn't the time but he needed to ask who did this in order to make him pay. Angela was the only witness that could talk at the moment.

"Angela, Greg's ok he'll meet you at the hospital."

"Oh my God"

"Angela I need you to tell me, what happened?"

"I don't know…"

"Sweetie, you need to focus."

"I had dinner with the field mouse." – Brass chuckled at hearing Greg's nickname. – "We were talking and suddenly he went silent, then I saw the reflection of a pair of headlights…I didn't have the time to make sure I was seeing right…"

"Did you see something else?"

"I don't think so…I don't remember…"

"Sir, we need you to step aside." – came a third voice. Brass did as he was told and the men prepared to take the last step to free the woman inside. When the firefighter yanked the door out, she screamed in pain and passed out from it. The wound on her leg began to bleed profusely. The paramedics that were anxiously waiting made their way to treat her. They placed an oxygen mask and a collar before moving her out of the wrecked car. They gently put her on top of the back board. They set her bone to place and bandage it to stop the bleeding. Then started working on an IV and taking her vitals. While doing this another ambulance had arrived and they left with their patient. Not without telling the new people on the scene that they had stabilize the victim in the other car for them. Jim Brass just stood there observing every angle of the scene, waiting for the crime scene investigators to arrive so they could all sort out the mess.

Grissom got out of Ecklie's office with a worried expression. After that he sent a message for the team to get together in the break room.

"What's with the urgent message Grissom?" – Nick asked.

"I'll say once everybody is here." – he said looking at the file in his hands.

"We're here" – announced Catherine with Sara and Warrick walking behind her.

"Now can you explain?"

"Brass got call up to a car accident scene where one of the victims also appeared to have gunshot wounds."

"You want us to investigate it?"

"Yes…"

"I feel a but coming." – said Warrick very confused.

"I talked to Ecklie and told him I wanted you guys to take the case."

"All of us? Is it a high profile?" – Sara was getting impatience.

"Yes and no. This case is personal."

"I'm not sure I'm following."

"Guys the victim was Greg Sanders along with another fellow CSI."

"What?!"

"How is he?"

"How did this happen?"

"I know exactly what I just told you I talked to Ecklie and he agreed to let us work it."

"Who was the other CSI?"

"Angela from the swing shift Brass said she was Greg's passenger."

They left as soon as Grissom finished his sentence. They ere really worried about Greg and they wanted to be there for him. But first they had to find out the truth. When they arrived the scene had already been taped Grissom assigned Sara and Warrick to process the unknown car. Catherine and Nick were processing Greg's car while he took a look around.

"What'd you think?"

"_How beastly the bourgeois is especially the male of the species_."

"And that was?"

"D.H. Lawrence."

"I thought so." – Brass said with a sarcastic tone as he left.


	3. Evicence

**Disclaimer:** Don't own a thing.

**Author:** Here's the third chapter, things are getting twisted in this story. Don't worry it's all in a good way. I'm trying to build a little mystery here. Hopefully everything will connect like it should in the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

While processing the cars they didn't find much out of the ordinary. They went through every inch of them and the most incriminating thing they could find was a bottle of cheap whisky in the car that hit Greg and a few bullet casings on the floor along with GSR in the window of Greg's car.

"You would think there was more."

"Well, something just doesn't add up. I mean, sure let's say this was a random drunken driver who happened to fell asleep at the wheel and crash with Greg's car. Where did the shooter came from then?"

"I would say crime of opportunity maybe?"

"But he didn't take anything and didn't even care about shooting Angela. It just doesn't make any sense. Are you spacing out on me?"

"Sorry I was just thinking of Greg. I think it would help if I knew how he was."

"He's probably on surgery or something. We're better helping him from here by finding out who did this."

While Catherine talked with the people that had gather around trying to find someone who might have seen something, Grissom and Brass shared notes and opinions.

"What'd you know Jim?"

"Well, Sanders was rushed to emergency surgery. Let me tell you things were looking bad when he left the scene. From what I could make out listening to the paramedics the kid took three bullets and I'm not counting the damage of the wreck. It's a miracle he even made it to the hospital."

"Seems odd, don't you think? Why shoot him when he just was in a car accident?"

"It looks to me somebody wanted to make sure he was dead."

"…and stayed dead."

"The one I know who would want that it's in jail. Do you think Malloy ordered this?"

"Everything it's possible, Jim."

"Grissom!" – said Catherine approaching. – "We don't have much to go on from here. Nick is getting the feed from the traffic cameras to see what we can gather from those. Warrick it's going back to the garage were he's going to take another look at the cars."

"Good, send Sara to the hospital, we need Angela's and Greg's clothes."

"What about the other driver?"

"That would be Mr. Wallace." – Brass said taking a look at his notes. – "Age 36, married to Marian Wallace, works at the Tangiers and owes a couple of bucks if you get what I mean."

"Sara can assist Jim in the interview."

"I'm gonna give Bobby the bullet I found in the driver's seat maybe that can lead us somewhere. Now, what are you going to do?"

"Me, I'm going to review Mr. Malloy's file."

"You think this was Malloy's fault."

"I'm not ruling anything out."

Sara was always in control, well not really, there was that time that she got suspended because she had an argument with Catherine, then there was that other time when she blew up in a suspects face, ok let me rephrase that. Sara was in control of her emotions _most_ of the time. Now she was fighting hard to remain calm and not let fear possessed her. Someone tried to kill her best friend. She wants to be sure he's going to be alright and that whoever did this was gonna pay but for that she had to do her job first. She put her gloves on and carefully place Greg's clothes in a bag and sealed it. She could smell the bitter scent of his blood stained shirt and it made her eyes water up. Then she placed Angela's dress in a separate bag and sealed it. Sara was convinced there was something about them, something called love. Greg would get extra happy when he would see Angela but she always kept her cool. Sara never asked but she did teased him every now and then about it. After she bagged everything she went to Mr. Wallace's room with Brass to interview him.

"So Mr. Wallace, do you feel like answering some questions?"

"Who are you?" – The man looked a bit groggy but conscious enough to maintain a conversation.

"My name is Det. Jim Brass, this is Sara Sidle from the Crime Lab we're here to ask you about that accident you were involved tonight."

"I don't remember much." – Jim looked at him suspiciously as the man avoided eye contact with them. – "I went drinking because I had some problems at home…and then I stopped at a light or at least I think I did."

"Ok, let's cut the crap, you're hiding something and I wanna know what is it?"

"I just had to… for her."

"Mr. Wallace, what are you talking about?" – Sara was amused by the sudden change in the man.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey Pal, you're going to tells what happened right now."

"Marian left me, she only left a note…I didn't have the courage to keep on so I drank…" – The man was crying uncontrolled.

"Listen you registered .15 which means you get 30 days jail with 20 days suspended if you complete alcohol education and you have to pay a fine of $340 or 6 months jail, $2500 fine plus 3 years probation, we haven't decided yet. Now this nice officer is going to take you there."

"Mr. Wallace, do you mind if I take a look around in your house?" – There was something strange in the man's attitude.

"If it's to help me find my wife you can knock yourself out."

"Believe me, you wife is the least of your problems now." – After an officer put Mr. Wallace in custody. – "What do you expect to find in his house?"

"I'll tell you when I find it."

Back in the lab Nick was with Archie in the A/V lab. Watching the tapes from the traffic cameras and a near by store. They saw Greg's vehicle approaching and another one pulling out from a parking space a couple of feet from where they were. It was Mr. Wallace's car now hitting them from Angela's side. Then a figure of the shooter dressed in black walking from the opposite side, straight to the smashed car getting near the car by the seconds, stopping in front of the window and shooting. The person changed the gun from hands and grabbed the door like it was using it for support while inspecting the damage that he had inflicted.

"Hey Archie freeze it when the guy is going to shoot."

"What do you see?"

"Look at the shooter. Can you enhance it?"

"Yeah sure, the guy is a lefty."

"One problem though is not a guy is a she." – Nick pointed to the screen. – "Red nails."

"How many "hit woman" you come across with."

"Not many but I know in Russia during the WW2 they used to train women to be snipers because they have steadier hands then men."

"Fascinating, now how does that helps us."

"Look at her man; she has perfect aim, perfect arc between the barrel and its target. I bet the muscles in her arm were taut, her fingers steady but yet she fires all shots and one manages to only graze him. If she's a professional why didn't shoot a fatal shot?"

"It wouldn't make sense."

"Exactly, if you find something else give me a page."

"Sure."

Nick exited the room and found Catherine sitting in the break room with Grissom. Both digging in some papers not really noticing what surrounded them. Nick made his way to the coffee pot, his memory jumping back to the time when Greg had come rushing to the same pot, but that time it had a very expensive coffee inside, his infamous Blue Hawaiian stash which Grissom happened to be pouring in a cup. Sometimes he missed that punk kid who worked in the DNA lab. Truth to be told Greg had come a long way since then, maturing, proving to be worthy of the position he worked hard to get. Nick pushed the thoughts aside and slide the picture in the table so both Catherine and Grissom could see.

"Our shooter it's female."

"Based on?" – Grissom asked arching an eyebrow and Catherine quickly answered him.

"Manicure"

"We don't have any prints."

"I do and I found a note too." – came Warrick's voice from the door. – "I found this note in Greg's car. I thought maybe it was a receipt or something but I gave it to Ron and guess what? He managed to clear out the letters. It says "Eye for an eye". Its cover in blood but I got a partial from it Mandy is working on it."

"The shooter leaned inside the car, I thought she was admiring her work but maybe she was throwing the note inside."

"There weren't any good prints in the doors I think Greg put his hand in the same because I only found blood in it."

"Still, it doesn't give us much."

"This is BS man!"

"Nicky, you need to calm down."

"How can I? Greg and Angela are in the hospital we have no news from them and certainly not good news about the case."

"Nick why don't you go to the hospital and relieve Sara, I heard she was going to search Mr. Wallace house."

"Fine" – as soon as he left Warrick left too leaving Catherine and Grissom alone once again.

"We can't take our sweet time with this. They're both counting us."

"We have evidence we just need to put in context see where it leads us."


End file.
